


hike

by Anonymous



Category: NCT
Genre: Cute, M/M, Whipped jaehyun, not as sad as the bio, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: it’s about time jaehyun asked, he’s waited long enough.





	hike

𝐃𝐎𝐉𝐀𝐄: 𝗢𝗻𝗲𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘁

One day on a hot July afternoon, two figures were found hiking up a steep hill. 

Their names were Kim Doyoung and Jung Yoonoh, as of now, the latter of the two was fidgeting uncontrollably. 

Yoonoh had been thinking about this trip for as long as he could remember, ever since he was a kid. Taking the one he loved so dearly on a romantic trip far away, given that he had the time of course. 

For the first time in forever, his boss Mr. Lee had given him a day off. He would have complained for more if it weren’t for the fact that his 24 hours of freedom could be snatched away from him. He had a suspicion that his boss had an uncanny dislike for him ever since he brought Doyoung to the office, he’ll never understand why though. 

So here they were, Doyoung and Yoonoh, trudging up a rocky hill in the middle of summer. Yoonoh tightened his grip on his bag and followed Doyoung, who was determined to get to top and rest. 

Yoonoh smiled softly at his lover, Doyoung never liked to get out of their shared apartment for anything. Always begging to be left behind with the TV blaring some drama that he never payed attention to. 

Either he wanted to escape the ‘not stuffy apartment’ or he genuinely wanted to spend time with Yoonoh. Either was fine to him, as long as they were together. 

Yoonoh has always been told that he was a bit of a hopeless romantic, delusional from the foreign movies Youngho always brought back from his trips by his friends. And to some extent he would agree, not without mentioning how the others would only say those things because the were unbelievably single. 

He heard a sigh of relief up ahead and stared up at Doyoung fondly. He was at the top at last, basking in the suns warm rays. This, Yoonoh thought to himself, is what being in love was. 

Half an hour later, when the duo was bleary from the sun shining down at them, they could be found lying on the lush grass holding each other sweetly. 

Yoonoh moved to get up, but was abruptly stopped when Doyoung tightened his grip, “Ugh, 5 more minutes.” He groaned tiredly.  
Yoonoh cooed at the sight and settled back down again, the box in his bag could wait a little while longer. 

5 minutes flew by and Doyoung still hadn’t stirred, Yoonoh gently unwrapped Doyoung’s arme from around him and breathed in deeply. It was time. 

He bustled around, setting up the tripod in his bag up to face Doyoung and himself, if all went well he could look at this memory forever and feel warm and fuzzy inside. He didn’t worry himself over anything else, just making sure that the moment was perfect.

The sky was now a dull pink, clouds barely in sight. 

Yoonoh got into position, one knee on the grass and the other propped up supporting him. 

Doyoung was barely awake, sleep turning his face swollen and puffy. He squinted to look up a Yoonoh, obviously confused at the situation at hand. 

Yoonoh tried not to let out a laugh at the scene, waiting for Doyoung to finally realise what was going to happen in a few seconds. 

“Wha-” Doyoung barely said before Yoonoh opened the box gently and pushed it towards him.

“Kim Doyoung, the love of my life, my anchor. Will you marry me?” This


End file.
